La mort ou l'amour?
by Jei Han
Summary: Petit Ace x Luffy: Il hésitait entre la vie et la mort, l'homme qui l'aime lui serviras de guide...


Salut tout le monde! Et voilà ma nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! =D

Attention à vous, âmes sensibles s'abstenir, ici on a une tentative de suicide de l'amour entre garçons et du sex aussi /!\

Donc si vous êtes contre tout ça, mieux vaut passer votre chemin!

Sinon bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas sourit? Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état? Il était comme toujours allongé sur la tête du Thousand Sunny et contemplait le ciel, lui et son équipage allaient amarrer sur une petit île sans importance mais dans laquelle sa vie allée prendre un tournant. Lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre, tout l'équipage de Luffy était joyeux, sauf lui. Au détour d'un virage, il délaissa ses compagnons, il trainait des pieds, avait le regard perdu. Il se dirigea vers la forêt, il marcha, marcha durant des heures, ne s'arrêtant jamais, il voulait s'éloigner, disparaître, s'effacer...Il était comme ça depuis sa dernière rencontre avec son frère, depuis lors, tout avez changé, tous avez changé, il se sentait seul, abandonné, il voulait partir, mais pour aller où? S'enfuir, mais pour rejoindre qui? Il sentit les larmes lui montait, il se mit alors à courir à en perdre halène. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, fermant les yeux, ne regardant pas devant lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'une falaise, il la contempla... Elle ressemblait en tout point à celle de son enfance où il avait tant de fois était repoussé et torturé. A une seul exception prêt.. Les dizaines de pics rocheux en bas. Il se mit à penser à la mort, elle serait si simple ici. Il se remit à sangloter, ne contenant même plus ses larmes, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose: le repos... Il se décida alors à sauter. Durant sa décente, il repensa à son Ace. Il avait d'abord aimait comme un frère, puis au détour de l'une de leur rencontre, comme un amant. Il repensa à cette nuit si palpitante, si merveilleuse, si désirée... A quelques pas du sol, il prononça deux simples mots:  
-Pardon Ace.  
Il sentit alors une chaleur contre lui, puis un choc, mais pas de douleur, en tout cas pas autant que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, il était entre deux bras musclés, collé contre un torse dont le cœur battait à s'en broyait les cotes, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille:

-A...Ace...

Sanglota-t-il. Les bras ce resserrèrent. Ils se relevèrent et se regardant, restèrent sans bouger en sanglotant pendant plusieurs minutes. Ace demanda alors à Luffy:

-P..Pourquoi?

une voix tranchante lui répondit:  
-Parce que tu n'es jamais là pour me soutenir, pour m'enlacer et même pour m'aimer.  
Ace se sentit alors défaillir, il resserra son étreinte et sanglota de plus belle.  
Il releva alors la tête, montrant à son amant son besoin de chaleur. Ace comprit et embrassa langoureusement le garçon qui ne tarda pas à demander plus. Léchant la lèvre de son partenaire en signe d'insuffisance, ils commencèrent une danse avec leur langue, rien ne pouvait les décrocher. La raison d'Ace lui disait d'arrêter, mais son corps refusait d'obtempérer, il lui demandais plus. Ace allongea alors Luffy et commença à le caresser, il léchait et mordait le moindre petit bout de chair à sa portée, s'arrêtant sur les points sensibles de Luffy qu'il connaissait par cœur. Celui ci ne put retenir ses gémissements qui se firent de plus en plus irréguliers, tout comme les battement de son cœur et sa respiration. Il n'en pouvait plus, ce qui excita au plus haut point son amant, Ace commença à déshabiller Luffy, celui ci soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il fut enfin libre. Il supplia Ace:  
-V...Vite...J'en..P..Peux pluuuuaaahhh!  
Il avait crié lorsqu'Ace, le prenant par surprise, l'avait prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Il commença alors ses va-et-vient qui se firent de plus en plus insistant et frénétique. Il prit alors l'initiative de préparer son jeune frère qui se crispa sous l'entrée surprise de se doigt en lui. Pour le détendre, Ace reprit ses allées et venue sur le sexe dressé de son amour, il introduisit un deuxième doigt et fit les ciseaux pour bien le préparer et lui éviter le maximum de douleur. Lorsqu'il eu mit un troisième doigt et sentit son frère fin prêt, Ace s'approcha de la chair tant désirée. Il rentra le plus doucement possible s'arrêtant à chaque fois que son frère souffrait trop. Après quelques secondes d'attentes, Luffy bougea son bassin en guise de demande. Ils commencèrent alors leur bal effréné. Ace n'avait pas eu la patiente de se déshabiller, Luffy le fit sans pour autant s'arrêter. Après quelques minutes, les gémissements de Luffy rendit notre Ace complètement fou, il se sentit venir, pour contenter son petit frère, il l'empoigna et, tout en continuant de le pénétrer, fit des va-et-vient avec sa main sur le sexe brulant de Luffy. Ils recommencèrent leur baiser, entrainant leurs langues dans une course effrénéee et dans un dernier cri, Luffy se déversa entre leur deux torses dans lesquels les cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Sentant son frère se resserrer, Ace ne tarda pas à suivre dans un dernier râle. Ils s'allongèrent alors l'un à coté de l'autre et juste avant de s'endormir, Luffy dit à Ace:  
-Ne m'abandonne plus jamais.  
-Je te le promet..Je t'aime.  
Avez étaient les dernières paroles d'Ace qui suivit Luffy dans les bras de Morphée. Tous les deux étaient heureux et souriaient, sans savoir qu'Ace allaient dans quelques temps être enlevé à son amour, brisait par la lave...

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus.

A part ça des riviews ça fait toujours plaisir, alors ne vous génez pas! Allez-y de bon coeur!

Poutous partou! Et peut-être à la prochaine! =P


End file.
